


Dokis & Dragons (D&DLC)

by RealityUnhinged



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Sheets, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Feel-good, Gen, Minor Innuendos, My First Fanfic, No Fourth Wall Stuff, Not Good With Tags Yet, Some minor swearing, help me, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityUnhinged/pseuds/RealityUnhinged
Summary: The dokis decide to play D&D. Silliness ensues! My first fanfic, so criticism is greatly appreciated, as well as ideas! Enjoy!-RU =)





	1. Session 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, and as such I do not have a definitive schedule in place. Expect sporadic updates!
> 
> -RU =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character creation!

Monika: "OK, does everyone have their character ready?"

Yuri: "I have mine prepared. She is a Chaotic Good Drow Ranger named Drizzy who wields two scimitars, and-"

Monika: "This sounds a lot like a character that already exists. I expected a bit more creativity from you..."

Yuri: "Fine, I'll work on a new one now, someone else go..."

Monika: "Natsuki? Is yours ready?"

Natsuki: "Yes! I found this cool site full of homebrew stuff, so I made mine a Super Saiyan named-"

Monika: "Nope!"

Natsuki: "Dang..."

Monika: "Now where is-"

Sayori: *Bursts through the door* "SORRY I'M LATE!" *Sets down a plate of cookies and some milk* "I brought snacks!"

Natsuki: "Sweet, cookies!" *Grabs one*

Monika: "Please tell me you at least made a good character..."

Sayori: "Wait, I thought we were making characters now?"

Monika: *Sigh*

~~ 1 Hour Later ~~

Monika: "So, everyone has their characters done now?"

Yuri: "Mine is finished, and more..." *Ahem* "Original... Than the last one..."

Monika: "OK, let's hear it!"

Yuri: "Alright, her name is Amaryllis."

Sayori: "I'm calling her Mary! Or should I use Amy?"

Natsuki: "Definitely Mary!"

Yuri: "She is a High Elf Rogue, who will become an Arcane Trickster..."

Sayori: "What's that?"

Yuri: "Like a Rogue, but with magic!"

Natsuki: "Of course you pick a magic Thief..."

Yuri: "Rogue! Anyways, her alignment is Neutral Evil-"

Everyone Else: "Wait WHAT!?"

Yuri: "What?"

Monika: "Well, it's kind of unexpected for you to be Evil. You're usually so quiet, and... Um..."

Natsuki: "Shy, timid, jumpy, need I go on?"

Yuri: "H- Hey, you don't know me! Anyways, that's about it..."

Monika: "OK, who's next?"

Natsuki: "I'll go!"

Monika: "Oh boy..."

Natsuki: "Her name... Is Valerie!"

Sayori: "I'm calling her Vallie!"

Yuri: "Like what her chest is?"

Natsuki: *Blushes* "SH- SHUT UP! Anyways, she's a Human Barbarian-"

Sayori: "Human is boring..."

Natsuki: "It gave a +1 in every stat!"

Yuri: "I think you would have been more suited for Halfling..."

Sayori: *Giggles*

Natsuki: "Shush up! She's Chaotic Good, and that's it! OK Sayori go before Yuri makes fun of me more!"

Sayori: "OK! Thanks for helping me with this Monika!"

Monika: "No problem!" *Smiles*

Sayori: "I'm playing as a Lawful Good Half-Elf Bard named... Happ P. Nesse!"

Everyone Else: *Groans*

Natsuki: *Whispering to Yuri* "I don't have the heart to point out to her what the last part sounds like..."

Monika: "So, should we start the adventure, or should we save it for next time?"

Sayori: "Well, this is a school night, and it's getting pretty late..."

Yuri: "Sayori is right, we should call it quits for today..."

Monika: "Got it! See you all on Saturday?"

Sayori: "Yeah!"

Yuri: "I can make it by then."

Natsuki: "I'll bring snacks this time!"

Monika: "OK bye!"

*Everyone but Monika leaves*

Monika: "Time for the fun to begin..."

Session 0 End.


	2. Session 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the literature club, before the events of Session 1, but after the events of Session 0, hence the name Session 0.5!
> 
> -RU =)

Monika: "OK everyone, before we get to playing over the weekend, lets share character backstories! That's technically a literature based activity, right?"

Sayori: "Yay!"

Natuski: "I'm down!"

Yuri: "OK..."

Monika: "So, who wants to go fir-"

Sayori: "ME! ME!" *Raises hand and waves it*

Monika: "OK, you go first!"

Sayori: "Happ's parents were people of high power. One day some adventures came in and killed Happ's parents, leaving her to grow up on the streets. She has no idea what it's like to have parents because they were murdered when she was really young. She was part of a little rag tag group of kids who's parents died and didn't want to go to the orphanage."

Everyone else: "Wow..."

Sayori: "What?"

Monika: "That's dark!"

Natsuki: "Yeah, I mean, I expect that kind of thing from Yuri-"

Yuri: "Hey!"

Natsuki: "But you're almost always sunshine and rainbows!"

Sayori: "Well, as Yuri said before... You don't know me?"

Monika: "Alright, with that sad story out of the way, who's next?"

Yuri: "I'll go!" *Raises hand quickly* "I mean, I would like to go next..."

Monika: "Go for it!"

YurI: "Amaryllis grew up with no parents, but rather in a group of criminals who kidnapped her to sell her to the black market. The criminals saw something in her so they let her live and made her one of them. Amaryllis isn't her actual name, the group just named her after the flower. She grew up learning how to fight, steal, and lie her way out of trouble. She knows no other way of life."

Sayori: "I like it, it's very interesting!"

Natsuki: "You totally ripped off the no parents thing from Sayori..."

Sayori: "It's fine, she used it in a unique way, so it works!"

Yuri: "Thank you Sayori..."

Sayori: "Still kinda weird..."

Yuri: "Oh, they named her Amaryllis after the first thing she stole!"

Sayori: "Aside from their hearts!"

Everyone: *Mix of groans and sounds of adoration*

Monika: "I guess that leaves you Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "Um..." *Pulls the book out of her bag and flips to a specific page*

Nastuki: "Valerie has been training for war for her whole life. She was in a great war at only 15 and she almost lost her life, but someone saved her. Her body is covered in scars from the war, but also her mind has scars. If you ask her she'll tell you the story behind every scar, all but the one going across her face. Valerie's whole life has been around the war and now she's just looking for anything to do now that her life mission is over."

Sayori: "Wow, I wasn't expecting something so gritty!"

Monika: "I'm pretty sure half of that was ripped off the flavor text for the Soldlier background..."

Yuri: "I know for a fact that half off that was ripped off the flavor text for the Soldier background..."

Natsuki: "Hey, if my character is going to be ripped, her backstory might as well be!"

Monika & Yuri: "Boo!"

Sayori: "Heyo!" *Hi-Fives Natsuki*

Monika: "OK, so, see you all tomorrow night for our first session?"

Sayori: "Yeah!"

Natsuki: "You got it!"

Yuri: "Sounds like fun!"

Monika: "Cool! This is gonna be great!"

End Session 0.5


	3. Extra: Character Sheets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character sheets for all the girls, plus, a bonus Stat Tracker for Monika!
> 
> -RU =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to u/StickBreightley on Reddit for making these! I was waiting until I had some sheets before working on the first session, and he finished them in a couple days! Session 1 should be coming soon if I'm not lazy, and if I don't forget (So, about a 50/50 shot!) Until then, here's something cool that will be an easy way to remember everything!
> 
> -RU =)

Yuri:

Natsuki:

Sayori:

And a bonus Stat Tracker for Monika! (She always was a bit of a control freak):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, huge thanks to u/StickBreightley for making these for me! If anyone wants to draw the characters based on the info given, let me know, and I'll see about putting the drawings in the sheets! Session 1 coming soon hopefully! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -RU =)


End file.
